To Write Love On Her Arms
by The Cliffhanger Girl
Summary: A Thanksgiving get together gone terribly...terribly wrong, but yet, so incredibly right.


Hey guys! Happy Thanksgiving! Uh, I'll let you get onto reading... ;)

**A Special Thanks To My Beta Reader-**SomeoneNamedLiz

* * *

><p><strong><span>TO WRITE LOVE ON HER ARMS<span>**

_**With all my heart, and all my soul, I will love you till the winds don't blow. Until the oceans turn to stone, my love is yours and yours alone. My love is forever, until forever's gone.**_

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

"We haven't seen them in three months Eli, this is going to be the most awkward Thanksgiving ever," I admitted as Eli scoffed, his cool breath tickling my neck as the cold necklace touched my skin.

"Oh god Clare, when is a dinner with my parents not awkward anyway?" Eli asked, as I nodded, "You make a valid point...but still, whenever we don't see them for a certain amount of time, they always bombard us with questions that I-."

Eli cut me off, smirking and cupping my cheek, "Honey, you need to take a breath, just relax and let's get through this dinner together."

"Alright," I pecked his lips, and he smirked, "Trust me, I'll make this dinner fun for you."

I don't even want to know...

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"Clarabelle!" Bullfrog screamed joyfully, bringing Clare into a lung crushing hug as I said, "Alright, can we please avoid bringing her to the hospital because she got hugged to death?"

Bullfrog smiled, faking a tear, "Shut up, we're having a moment...I haven't seen her in months, years, decades!"

I smirked, shaking my head as I saw Cece appear behind Bullfrog and she smiled, "My baby! Come over here!" I wrapped my arms around my mom, taking in her perfume and that scent she always has on whenever it's Thanksgiving.

"We've missed you two so much," Cece whispered as I smirked, "We missed you too, but it was a long drive...so, can we get around to the turkey now? I'm sure Clare's hungry, her stomach was growling the whole way here."

Bullfrog pulled away from Clare and glared at me, "Starving your wife on Thanksgiving? What is wrong with you? Have I taught you nothing? When you hear your wife's stomach growling, you pull that hearse over and you get whatever the hell she wants."

"It's fine Bullfrog, I wanted to get here to see you guys on time. Eli insisted on pulling over but then that would ruin the whole effect of Thanksgiving," Clare smiled, grabbing my hand as Bullfrog grinned, "You got off easy this time kiddo...but next time, let's just say you won't be walking in a straight line for a couple of days."

"Ouch," Clare whispered as Cece giggled, taking her away from me and pulling her into the kitchen.

My eyebrows tightened in confusion as I then noticed she wanted girl time with Clare, so I nodded and made my way into the living room with Bullfrog. I smirked, taking a seat on the couch as Bullfrog flipped through the channels, "So, how's Clare and everything going?"

"We're doing well dad, really well," I smirked, as Bullfrog asked, "How's the bedroom going? Banging out any kids?"

"Dad," I hissed, trying to get him to keep his voice down as I blushed unintentionally, not being able to hide my stained red cheeks. He shook his head, turning on the news, "I'm sure this is going to be the topic of our Thanksgiving dinner, so I'm just giving you a heads up."

"Clare gets really sensitive when we talk about that, so just please, keep whatever you want to say out loud in your head," I begged as Bullfrog nodded, "I promise to hold my tongue, but your mother, yeah...you know her, always speaking from the noggin."

"Eli! Bullfrog!" Cece shouted out, "Get your butts to the table, everything's ready!"

I took in a deep breath as I smiled, pecking Clare on the lips as she took a seat across from me.

As we dug into our food, my lips curled into a grin, watching Clare glance around the table. I scoffed, and asked, "What, do you not know where to start?" She nodded, licking her lips, "Everything looks so good, Cece...you did an amazing job."

"Just cause' it looks good doesn't mean it tastes good," Bullfrog muttered as Cece slapped him playfully on his chest, saying, "Touché."

The bile came up from my throat as Clare giggled, then as the laughter subsided, she asked, "Um...hey Eli, can you pass me a leg?" I nodded, then quirked my eyebrows flirtatiously as I handed her the leg.

"Hey mom, can you uh, pass me a thigh?" I glanced over at Clare, winking at her as Bullfrog used his spoon, moved it back like a catapult as it the mashed potatoes landed on my pants, "Seriously dad?"

"I know what code words are...I don't want to spend my Thanksgiving listening to you go "oh, can I have a thigh" and Clare go, "Oh, but I only have legs", I smirked, listening to Bullfrog mock our voices perfectly.

_So perfect, it was kind of fucking scary._

I shook my head, digging into what I could find on my plate as Clare blushed, but then sooner or later grew comfortable and started to dig into the amazing food as well. As Clare concentrated on her food, I smirked, not being able to help myself as I rubbed my leg slowly up and down her right leg.

"Eli," she whispered under her breath, moving her leg away from me as I smirked, looking up at Cece as she asked, "So Clare, how's writing for the paper going?"

"It's great, it's really great, everyone's so nice and there's always something new and interesting to write about," Clare said, picking at the turkey on her plate as I smiled, noticing the blush on her face, "That's wonderful, I'm so glad you got a spot there. You and Eli, always writing...I remember when you two would lock each other in his room to write together."

"Yeah okay," Bullfrog muttered under his breath. We all looked at him curiously as he asked, "What? Come on, don't tell me my son just sat in a room with a pretty girl like Clare and just...wrote."

**Truth be told, we never did **_**just**_** write.**

"Way to make Thanksgiving awkward, Bullfrog," I whispered as Clare blushed, biting back her bottom lip as my pants began to tighten, "So...have you two been trying to make any grandchildren?"

**Within an instant, everything had gone extremely...extremely horrible.**

I could see tears form in Clare's eyes across the table as Cece said, "Because, I've been passing by baby stores and I've been flipping through all of Eli's baby books lately. Then, I thought, you know, it'd be nice to have a little one of you guys running around here, and from pricing all that merchandise I'm sure you two would be able to..."

Cece stopped talking as we watched Clare break down, tears streaming down her face as she shook her head, excusing herself from the table, "I'm sorry..I-I'll be uh, I'll be right back."

Her voice cracked as she ran up the steps, probably to my old room as I glanced at Cece, "Really? Did you seriously have to bring up the baby topic again? You know how she feels about that."

"No I don't Eli; I didn't know talking about a baby upsets her. Besides, I thought she'd want kids," Cece added as I shook my head, "She does mom, but it's not exactly the easiest thing to do."

"Son, you just put your-," I cut Bullfrog off, "I know where it goes, we've done it before...lots of times since we've been married, but for some reason, it hasn't happened yet. We went to the doctor, but the doctor just said to be patient and we've been trying and trying, but it doesn't seem to happen. Hence the reason why Clare's upset and probably crying her eyes out."

I sighed, standing up from the table and I said, "I'll bring her back down soon."

"I'm sorry baby boy," I shook my head, smirking at my mom then walking up the steps to my old bedroom. The room that I'd successfully hoarded the shit out of, the room that I'd left behind old memories, good and bad.

My heart raced as I reached for the door, hearing heavy sobs behind it. I gently turned the knob, walking in and I smiled, looking around the familiar surroundings. My grin soon dropped, looking at Clare who was facing the window, crying her eyes out.

I placed my hand gently on her back, as she jumped, turned around and then threw her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her into a tight hug as I smiled, "It's alright Clare...you know my mom, she just doesn't know when to stop that motor mouth of hers."

"I'm sorry Eli," Clare whimpered in my ear as I shook my head, "You have nothing to be sorry about, Clare."

She pulled away, taking a seat on my bed and said, in between frantic sobs, "I-I'm y-y-your wife, I should be a-able to give you a child w-with the snap of a finger. But, I c-can't even do that. I'm sorry Eli, I'm so sorry."

"Clare," I tucked a curl behind her ear, "Don't apologize for this. It's not a problem. We'll keep trying, you know we're not going to give up. I love you, alright? It's not a big deal-."

She cut me off, raising her voice, "It is a big deal, Eli! We're both thirty and all of our friends already have kids starting to walk when we're still in the same spot, struggling to get pregnant! I-I just want one so badly."

I wiped her tears away with the pad of my thumb, "I know Clare, I know. We just have to be patient, live life with what we have and who knows, one day, you'll be waking me up in the middle of the night to drive you to the hospital so we can have a beautiful baby."

Clare sniffled, "I-I'm horny Eli."

"Where did that come-?" She cut me off, her lips pressing against mine as she pulled me into a tight embrace. I smirked against her lips, my heart racing as her tongue slid through my parted lips.

I didn't mind when she tugged on my tie that had been basically suffocating me the whole night anyway, since Clare insisted that I turn her on when I wear a full suit. My lips curled into a grin as I pushed her onto her back as gently as I could, using my other hand to part her legs, "You have to be quiet."

"I can handle it, j-just put it in," I scoffed as she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer to her as she then started to roughly grab my belt, her trembling fingers working on unbuckling it.

_**Even after these many years, she still couldn't seem to even move it an inch because she was so "in the moment".**_

An aggravated growl released from Clare's lips as I quirked my eyebrows and she ordered, "You get your clothes off and I'll get mine. I don't even know why I try anymore, it's official, your clothes are fucking made out of steel."

In less than twenty seconds, I was standing before Clare, completely naked as I watched her struggle with her bra clasp. I smiled, quickly moving behind her and unclasping her bra with my two cold, shaky fingers making her shiver in response to my touch.

I felt the goose bumps rise on her back as I gently stroked her spine with my fingernails. Her head slowly leaned into my chest, a low, relaxed hum released from her lips as she grinned.

"Thanks," she whispered as her bra dropped to the floor, joining our other clothes as Clare pushed me down to the bed. Not wasting any time, she struggled to try and place my cock inside her.

I scoffed, placing my hands on her hips as I watched Clare struggle, "Can you not laugh at me and help?"

"The view from here is pretty good right now, so uh...no, you want it, you make it work," I smirked, and my back arched above the bed, shocked from feeling Clare's walls around my cock.

"See, I'm not that uncoordinated," she whimpered, her chest heaving as she began to move frantically above me. With every thrust she took, with every arch of her back, with every time her nails raked over the skin on my chest, I nearly came each time.

I grabbed her ass in my hands and gave a hard thrust. I could sense Clare was about to moan loudly as I arched my hips up each time to meet her thrust, so I leaned up, closing the gap between our lips as she kept moving, a vibration coming from the back of her throat echoing through my mouth.

My lips curled into a grin as I pulled away, her heavy breaths filling the room as I kissed her shoulder blade, massaging her breasts in my hands, "So...so fucking beautiful."

"I know Eli, I hear this all the time...but what I want to hear is more of this," she slammed down on me unexpectedly, making me scream out in pleasure, clawing her back as she giggled, "That's what I want to hear..."

I moaned, not even thinking about my parents right downstairs who could be listening at this very moment. Clare slammed down on top of me again, and I could swear that from the waist down, I couldn't feel a thing.

**As if I was paralyzed.**

"F-Faster Eli," She ordered, as I jerked my hips up to the best of my ability and Clare let out the loudest moan I've ever heard in my life. It turned me on so much that I reached down and stroked what wasn't inside of Clare. My heart raced, in fear that my parents would bang on the door any minute. In pleasure, I felt her walls tightening around my cock already, making me forget of the possibility of my parents cock blocking.

"S-So close," Clare whimpered against my earlobe, as I felt her heartbeat racing against my chest.

Her warm, comforting breath could've hit me from a mile away and it still would have that same effect...that heart pounding, ecstasy reaching, penis pulsing, back arching, hip jerking feeling.

Clare threw her head back, her walls clenching tightly around my cock as I groaned in my throat, releasing the same time as her. I felt her cum dribble down to my legs as I smirked, leaning up and kissing her lips, "I love you."

"If you really love me, you'll stay like this for just two more minutes," she said, her chest heaving as she attempted to catch her breath, "If it were up to me...I'd stay in this position forever."

"C-Can you not be so smug and just let the sperm get in?" Clare asked, as I smirked, "Clare...if it makes you feel reassured, then we'll stay like this for just a minute more. But, to be honest, if it was meant to be, the sperm is already inside you."

"That's not reassuring at all, just wait one more minute," she giggled, her grin pressing against my lips as I scoffed, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her closer on top of me.

"I love you," I whispered in her ear, pecking her chin as I glanced up at my ceiling.

I stroked her back with my fingers, causing her to hum in her throat as I whispered, "I remember when we used to only do foreplay in this room...you gave me my first blowjob, end of senior year, it was my graduation present."

Clare blushed as I said, "It definitely topped the present my grandma gave me."

"I'd be hoping that it would," she joked, as I then continued, "I think the best time I ever had in here in my life was when I got to touch you for the first time. The tension and passion was just so... intense that it almost made me just want to jizz in my pants at the sight."

"You did jizz in your pants, you don't remember that?" Clare asked, glancing up at me as I stared into her blue eyes, "Oh shut up...I had a weak dick back then."

Clare covered her mouth, giggling and smiling as I kissed her temple, then said, "Alright...I think we should go back downstairs. Cece and Bullfrog are probably going to start wondering if we're dead or not...unless they heard the moaning, the groaning, or the screaming. Then, I'm sure they know we're okay."

"I think they know," Clare murmured as she got off of me, and whimpered in the process, already missing me inside of her.

For the next five minutes, after I got dressed, I helped Clare get dressed, kissing every inch of her body as I raised her dress, slowly zipping it up her back. I kissed her shoulder blade, whispering against her ear when she held her hand over her stomach, "It'll happen Clare...you just have to give it time."

She smiled, turning her head and pecking me on the lips, "I know, I just have to have patience. Come on, let's go back down and eat...it is Thanksgiving after all."

"True," I mumbled, wrapping my arm around her waist as we walked back downstairs.

We giggled, still not fathoming the thought of what we just did in my old room as Clare leaned her head into the crook of my neck. We walked hand in hand to the table and Cece smiled, "Looks like you two made up, Clare listen I'm really sorry I-."

Clare cut Cece off, "Don't apologize Cece, it was my fault. I was overreacting and I'm sorry for walking away from this amazing dinner."

As everyone took a seat, Bullfrog and Cece eyed me weirdly as I glanced at them, then back at Clare as she took a seat and I pushed the chair in. Bullfrog whispered something in Cece's ear and I asked, "What? Is there something on my face or what?"

I scoffed, as Bullfrog, "Son...you got uh...jizz stain on your pants."

Clare glanced at my pants, and right around the crotch, lied the biggest, probably most noticeable fucking cum stain on my tan dress pants. I sighed, and rolled my eyes as Bullfrog pointed at me, laughing hysterically at my _mess_ and everyone soon joined in.

Happy fucking Thanksgiving to you guys too...

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews Please? :P<strong>

Happy Thanksgiving to all! :D

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


End file.
